Always, Forever
by ProudT2
Summary: After Burt won the election some people got on his bad side and it does not look bright for his son Kurt, what does they plan, and will they succed


Chapter 1

Blaine drove up on the driveway in front of the Hummel-Hudson house. Before exiting the car he looked at himself in the rear view mirror and fixed his hair quickly.  
"There, perfect" he said to himself before opening his car door and got out.  
He walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. Burt Hummel, Kurt dad, was the one who opened the door.  
"Hello Mr. Hummel, is Kurt ready to go?" Blaine asked kindly.  
"I don't know actually, you know how Kurt is." he said with a smile, "and I thought I told you to call me Burt"  
"oh Yeah, sorry s..." Blaine almost ended his sentence with sir but he cut himself of. Burt smiled at Blaine and called for Kurt. "KURT, BLAINE IS HERE NOW!" about 10 seconds later the answer came. "THANKS, NOT QUITE READY YET THOUGH, ASK HIM IF HE CAN WAIT A COUPLE OF MINUTES!"  
"HE CAN HEAR YOU KURT!" Burt yelled back and sighed with a smile.  
Blaine could not help himself and started to giggle.  
Carole entered the room laughing.  
"Hi Blaine." she said and hugged Him tightly. "How are you?"  
"Hello Carole, I'm fine thanks, and you?" he answered and hugged back. "I'm great actually" she said smiling at Burt.

By now, Kurt was done and was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at his dad and his wife while they were making small talk to his Boyfriend, his perfect, kind most awesome boyfriend ever, and he could not take his eyes away off him, his perfect hair, smile and face. His beautiful perfect face. Without noticing it he started to smile, a big smile. Suddenly a whisper from behind made him jump a bit and turn around.  
"You're not going down there?" Finn asked with a whisper. "Yes I am. I just... Ehm... Didn't want to interrupt their conversation" he whispered back. That was not entirely true but Finn bought it. "They can talk another time, he is waiting for you, never let you date wait for you" Finn whispered back with a wink.  
Finn was right and Kurt swallowed hard and started walking down the stairs.  
Burt, Carole and Blaine stared up at him, all in the same time and Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he saw his perfect boyfriend looking straight into his eyes with a big smile on his face. "Hey handsome" he said still smiling. Kurt blushed and could not meet his father's eyes. When he reached Blaine he gave him a big hug. "Hello to you" he said, then whispered right into Blaine ear so only he could hear "I've missed you". Blaine hugged Kurt tighter and breathed "Missed you too."

When the hug had last for around a minute Burt said it was time to go or they would miss their reservation, you could hear the embarrassment in his voice. Blaine giggled once more and let go. But when he saw his boyfriends sad puppy eyes that arose when the hug was over he grabbed his hand. His boyfriends sad look disappeared and he look very happy. They both walked to the door hand in hand and Kurt turns around to say goodbye. "Goodbye son, see you Monday" Burt said with a smile and walked closer to Carole, Blaine became confused "Monday? We will be back in a few hours" he told Burt in confusion. Everyone looked very amused over at Blaine. "What!?" he asked and looked around at them. "Blaine honey, Finn, Burt and I are going to visit my mother. Kurt didn't want to come along because you couldn't join" she told him with a smile.  
"Oh" Blaine started and looked at Kurt who gave him a big smile, "You don't have to stay home because of me Kurt, and if you want to go I could…"he was cut off by a kiss from Kurt. "I want to stay home as long that I can be with you" Kurt said and gave Blaine another kiss, "But dad is right, we have places to be remember." Blaine smiled and nodded "let's go".

The family waved them of when they drove away from the house, Blaine behind the wheel and Kurt in the passenger seat. Kurt looked out of the window as they went the usual way to breadstix where they were having dinner. He looked back at Blaine and smiled. "I am so lucky your mine" Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine looked over quickly, not wanting to keep his eyes from the road to long, "I'm the lucky one Kurt" he said and put his hand on Kurt's leg. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it tight. He turned his head back to watch the road just when they went by Breadstix. "Hey, you missed it, you just went passed it" he told his boyfriend who just smirked. "Blaine…?" Kurt said carefully. "Yes babe?" he answered, still smirking. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked now getting really curious. "It's a surprise, I will not tell you" he said and looked at his boyfriend. "No stop it, don't look at me like that. I won't tell you" Blaine said and started to laugh when he saw Kurt adorable puppy eye-face. "Pretty please?" Kurt tried his best puppy eye-face, but Blaine was stubborn and Kurt knew that. He won't get a word out from his annoying boyfriend. Blaine ignored him trying not to laugh. "Fine!" Kurt said faking that he got angry. And it actually worked. "Kurt, honey, you angry that I'm not telling you?" he asked, eyes still on the road but Kurt heard how worried he was. "Will you tell me if I am?" Kurt tried, smiling. "No, I'm just worried, still won't tell you, it is a surprise. I thought you liked surprises" Blaine answered with a curious look on his face. "I do, but I hate them until I know what they are" Kurt said a little grumpily. Blaine could not help himself and started to laugh at his adorable boyfriend.

When Blaine stopped in front of a nice restaurant Kurt looked over at him with a skeptical glance, Blaine turned the engine of and smiled at Kurt.  
"What?" he asked Kurt. "This is a very expensive restaurant Blaine" Kurt pointed out. "Yeah, so? Only the best is good enough for us" he answered with a kind smile. Kurt smiled back at Blaine. They exited the car and walked in. "It is a lot of people here Blaine, we probably won't get a table honey" Kurt said. Blaine smiled and walked up to the headwaiter. He smiled at Blaine and Kurt, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "Reservation for Hummel-Anderson please" he said and put his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt looked confused up at Blaine. "Yes of course Mr." he said and Blaine interrupted him "Anderson". The headwaiter smiled "This way Mr. Anderson, and Mr. Hummel I suppose" he said looking at Kurt. Kurt nodded with a smile. "You had a reservation here?" Kurt asked Blaine while they headed to their table, "Of course baby, when do I do anything unplanned?" he said with a big smile. They got to their table, I table very close to the scene. The headwaiter removed the reservation sign and left two menus. Kurt opened his menu and closed it again. "Something wrong babe?" Blaine asked worriedly, "It is so expensive!" he told his boyfriend. "Don't worry about it" Blaine said to Kurt. They both ordered their food and began to talk.

"So… how long have you been planning this?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, "Well, to be honest… two months" he said as their food arrived. "Two months!" Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine smiled "I needed to be out in time to get this table" he said. "What is so special about this table?" Blaine just smiled and Kurt got very curious. Kurt started to eat his food when the music started. It took a couple of seconds before he recognized the song. He looked up at Blaine who just smiled big at Kurt. The curtains on the staged opened and Wes and David from Blaine's old school Dalton academy walked out on staged and they started to sing the intro to Candles by Hey Monday. Kurt's jaw dropped and he stared at his boyfriend who smiled the biggest smile Kurt seen.  
Then from nowhere the rest of the Warblers walked out on stage.

_The power lines went out__  
__And I am all alone__  
__But I don't really care at all__  
__Not answering my phone__  
__All the games you played__  
__The promises you made__  
__Could't finish what you started__  
__Only darkness still remains___

_Lost sight__  
__Couldn't see__  
__When it was you and me_

"What is this!?" Kurt asked when Wes and David walked of stage down to Kurt and Blaine's table.

_Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright_

Wes gave the mike to Blaine who stood and started to sing straight to Kurt. Kurt looked around in the restaurant and everyone was looking at him, he blushed and looked back at his adorable and awesome boyfriend who continued to sing.

_Been black and blue before__  
__There's no need to explain__  
__I am not the jaded kind__  
__Playback's such a waste__  
__You're invisible__  
__Invisible to me__  
__My wish is coming true__  
__Erase the memory of your face___

_Lost sight__  
__Couldn't see__  
__When it was you and me_

Kurt could feel his eyes fill with tears. Wes came around to Kurt and grabbed his shoulder and smiled at him. Kurt smiled back and he felt the first tear running down his cheek.

_Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright___

_One day__  
__You will wake up__  
__With nothing but you're sorries__  
__And someday__  
__You will get back__  
__Everything you gave me_

Blaine walked around and dragged Kurt out of his seat, Kurt blushed again, tears still running down his cheeks. "Sing the last chorus with me babe" Blaine said and put the mike between them.

_Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright_

Blaine kissed his boyfriend as soon as the song ended. The whole restaurant applauded. Blaine pulled out of the kiss and put the mike in front of his mouth again. "Kurt." he said, Kurt blushed again. "I love you, I love you with all my heart" he started "Because of you, I am this person I am today" I continued "I love you and I will never leave you" Kurt looked around and just as he did, a couple of girls wiped away tears with their napkins. Blaine continued, "I chose to sing you this song because, if you remember, we sang this song together after our first kiss one year ago. So I thought it was a good song to sing to you on our one-year anniversary" Kurt's eyes were blurred by all the tears but he looked straight in to Blaine hazel eyes and gave him a big kiss. The restaurant cheered and Kurt blushed once again. Blaine pulled away again pulled the mike to his mouth once again "And I am sorry if a disturbed any of your dinners" he now talked to the rest of the guests. Blaine gave the mike back to Wes and gave him a hug. "Thank you guys" he said and smiled to his friends. Kurt also hugged Wes, David and the rest of the Warblers and finally gave Blaine a big hug. "You are crazy" Kurt said with a laugh, "Only for you baby" Blaine answered and gave Kurt a big kiss.

The both of them sat down once again, but Kurt couldn't get down any food. "Come on Kurt, you have to eat" Blaine said when he was done. Kurt nodded and started to eat, but not much. "You want to split dessert?" Blaine asked and grabbed Kurt's and over the table. Kurt immediately started to cry. "Kurt!?" Blaine quickly moved over to Kurt's side of the table "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, "No..nothing" Kurt sobbed "I'm am still moved by the song, that's all" he said with a blushed smile. Blaine smiled "Don't scare me like that, ever again okay" Blaine said and hugged Kurt.

They finished their dinner and the check came. Blaine gave the waiter his credit card. Kurt pulled out his wallet as well, "No Kurt, this is on me. I dragged you here, so I'll pay" Blaine stated, "No, you gave me the best evening I've ever had, you will not pay my food" Kurt said. "already done, though" Blaine said and stood up and walked towards the exit. "Was your meal good Mr. Anderson?" the headwaiter asked. "Yes, it was very nice, goodbye" Blaine answered with a smile, "Kurt are you coming?" He asked turning around, "Yes I am" Kurt said, a bit irritated. Blaine smiled, grabbed his hand and walked to the car. Blaine got behind the wheel and Kurt again in the passenger seat. Kurt was quiet the whole ride home, when Blaine stopped outside Kurt's home he asked what was wrong. "You can't keep giving me these things, paying my dinner, singing to me. I can't do anything back" Kurt said eyes on his knees. "Kurt" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's face and held it gently so Kurt was looking at him "I want to do that, and you do pay back. Loving me is the most precious you could do, and I don't ask for more" Blaine asked and kissed Kurt. Kurt smiled "I will find a way to pay you back" Kurt said and kissed Blaine back. "Do you have to go home, or can you stay here? My family is not home as you know" Kurt said and exited the car. "I thought you'd never ask" Blaine said and literally jumped out of the car.

Kurt laughed and they walked to the door, Kurt put the key to unlock when. "It is already open? That's weird" Kurt looked confused as he walked in the house. "It's probably nothing baby" Blaine said "your dad probably just forgot to lock the door, he was excited to go on the trip to think about that." he looked very sure about this and Kurt calmed down.

They walked straight to the couch and put the TV on. "The news" Blaine sighed "is there anything better on?" he asked looking at his boyfriend. "Well, it's almost 4 o'clock so project runaway should be starting soon" Kurt answered and looked back at Blaine "Is that okay for you baby?" he asked with a smile. "That's great, let's watch that."

After two hours of watching TV and talking about the different creations and the creator Kurt's stomach began to rumble. "I believe you are hungry, am I right?" Blaine said petting Kurt's stomach. "We could order pizza" Kurt said, "Pizza…?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, "you **want** to eat pizza? I have never heard you say that before. But no." "What?" Kurt looked bewildered. "I am cooking you dinner, you stay here and I will go out in the kitchen." Blaine stood up and walked to the kitchen. Kurt heard a lot of clunking and cabinet doors opening and closing again. About 30 minutes later Kurt could not stop himself anymore so he walked in to the kitchen to see his boyfriend standing by the stove turning some sort of meat over and opening the oven and stirred around the potato wedges. "How is it going?" Kurt asked making Blaine jump and hit his knee in the oven door. "OMG BLAINE! I. AM. SO. SORRY! I did not mean to startle you and make you hurt yourself, omg I'm so stupid please I'm so sorry." Kurt went over to Blaine and looked terrified. "Hunny it is okay, it didn't hurt that much" he said standing up "ugh" he grunted and removed the weight of the leg. "You can't even stand properly" Kurt had teary eyes and was shaking. "Baby I promise it's okay, let's eat" he said lifting the frying pan away from the stove. "ehm… do you think you could get the potato?" he asked with a little smile. "Of course where do you want them?" Kurt answered still standing completely still and staring with a blank expression. Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "Baby look at me, look at me" he snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, Kurt's eyes focused again. "I am fine baby, you did nothing wrong so let's eat".

During the dinner Blaine had to go to the bathroom, as he walked out the kitchen he tried to walk as normally as possible, but Kurt could see how much effort he put in to it. But as soon as he left the kitchen Blaine let out a quiet groan and limped to the bathroom. As he closed and locked the door he pulled his pant leg up and saw a small wound that bled a little. "Fuck" he swore quietly, "Kurt is going to notice that tonight when I change clothes" he sighed and took a little toilet paper and poured some water on it and held it against the wound. "uugh" he winced. He looked around in the bathroom for some band aids to stop the bleeding with when he heard a knock on the door. "Blaine, are you okay?" It was Kurt. "Y-Yeah I'm fine, go back to the kitchen, I will be right back" "Oh okay" Kurt answered. Blaine just spotted the band aids and he took one and put it on his knee, and limped back to the kitchen, not so Kurt could see though.

After dinner they sat in the couch for a while and watched a movie and then they went up to sleep. "Goodnight baby, see you tomorrow" Blaine said and kissed Kurt "Sleep tight, and dream good dreams" Kurt said and kissed him back with a smile. Kurt did not want to comment on the band aid on the knee and he felt terrible of what he had done to his boyfriend. But after a couple of minutes of thinking about the perfect day, until the accident, and fell asleep with a good mood.


End file.
